B'reshiyth
by Gluttonous Meirene
Summary: Verloren could not ever say no to Eve. Verloren-centric.  One-sided? Verloren/Eve.


A/N: After much contemplation, I'm moving the author's note in my profile. It's an eye-sore. :l

The title is _B'reshiyth_, the Hebrew for Genesis. This 07-Ghost fanfic is my interpretation of how Verloren killed Eve and got himself kicked off Heaven. This is so off canon (I think it was the Chief of Heaven who sent Eve's soul into Earth) but Verloren really doesn't seem the type to kill Eve for no reason at all (much less malicious. The guy loves Eve for God's sake!). So what if Eve wanted Verloren to kill her? So this is the genesis story depicting how everything in 07 Ghost came to be.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One day, Eve, appearing very much distressed, came to Verloren in his Forest and promptly launched herself against him. He caught her by her shoulders, feeling surprised before catching himself and allowing his hands to fall stiffly to his side. Never before had she come so close to him. She had sought his companionship before but he never allowed himself to go near her out of respect for the Daughter of the Chief of Heaven. But this time was an exception. Eve was... sad.

"Verloren... Father, He... He wishes for me to marry Adam. But... It is not what I want! I... I do not want anything to do with with a man I do not feel for, much less spent an eternity with him." Eve sobbed into Verloren's chest, wetting his impeccable black cloak with her tears.

Verloren felt a spark of fire in his chest. It was unfamiliar but he had a name for the feeling already. Was it anger?

And there was something else. A tug in his heart. Heart? Did he have that? No matter. He can muse on it after he had the time for himself.

There's something that must be done first. Eve's sadness. He wants to make that disappear.

An idea materialized unbidden in his mind and it was so ludricous that he almost willed it away. It wouldn't be something he would want to do... but if it could help Eve escape the fate she herself professed did not want, then...

"Eve."

Eve raised her head in askance. She looked lovely still despite her red, puffy eyes. Those eyes shined like those gems the Creator decorated His Palace with.

His breath almost got caught in his throat. If only if she knew. How he would like to engulf the Daughter of God in his arms, if only to comfort her. Eve, however, was none the wiser on his feelings and because of that, he could only do so much to release her from her sadness.

He spoke: "When the Chief of Heaven your Father created me, He has gifted me with several abilities as I was His Greatest Creation." He didn't say it with pride; His Creator has said it Himself that Verloren is His masterpiece. "Aside from being the Bringer of Death, I can also cast souls into another realm. My scythe can sever ties. In your case, your ties to Heaven." However, that entails _him_ doing that act. He refuse to imagine it, his own scythe moving to strike Eve. "But once I do that, you would not be the same. You would be born anew and no longer would you be Eve, the Daughter of the Chief of Heaven."

Verloren paused, awaiting her answer. Eve looked stricken and he almost wished he could take it all back. That he never suggested it to begin with.

...He was basically tell her to die.

There is still time to think of other options. Eve does not have to die. But the moment he opened his mouth to speak she had already stepped away from him.

Pain erupted in his chest. Was she disgusted with what he said? Did she perhaps... hate him?

But her intense gaze on him had disrupted his depreciating thoughts; her eyes were suddenly clear and without tears. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away. If she looked lovely with her crying visage, she was even more beautiful now. It was the very image of angelic beauty and Verloren briefly contemplated if the Creator made the other angels with her image in mind.

She looked determined. This is definitely the Eve he knew. The headstrong Eve who attacked him when he crept to her back when she trespassed into his Forest. Their first encounter. The turning point in his existence.

Her shoulders weren't slumped anymore and she stood straight as she locked her eyes straight on with Verloren's.

"Verloren. What you have just said... Would you really do that for me?" Eve said with a strong voice. If he had not seen her he would have never known that she had been crying earlier with how she held herself now.

Eve continued on, so blissfully aware of his thoughts. "Even if you risk provoking my Father's wrath? My Father, even though He creates such beautiful things... can be vengeful in His anger. He would most likely not make an exception with even you, His Greatest Creation. Would you still aid me?"

It cannot be helped. Even if she did not ask, he already knew the answer to that. He might tried fooled himself before attempting to deny what he had felt for her but that is no longer possible now. He had fallen for her the moment he first set his eyes on her. He, Verloren, the Chief of Heaven's Greatest Creation, loved Eve, the Chief of Heaven's Most Precious Daughter.

As he collected her in his arms and soothingly told her to close her eyes and that he'll make this swift and painless for her; as his hand, gripping the handle of scythe, almost to the point crushing it, rose from behind her to strike, he thought that he finally got to embrace her.

Verloren couldn't ever say no to Eve.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my fic. While I'm not pressuring my readers to review, I would very much appreciate it if you guys do. And since I'm constantly nit-picking this fic, I'll also be thankful for individuals who will point out typos and grammatical errors! You can also tell me how I can improve this fic. :'))


End file.
